


Я обещаю

by Danaiyu



Category: DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Cruelty, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Missing Scene, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaiyu/pseuds/Danaiyu
Summary: После нападения Дарксайда, Земля потеряла многих героев.На глазах Дэмиена убивают его старшего брата и он понимает, чо лишь одна вещь на планете, может оживить его. Яма Лазаря не раз возвращавшая Расс Аль-Гула к жизни, должна спасти Дика Грейсона.И спасала. Но какой ценой...
Kudos: 4





	Я обещаю

**Author's Note:**

> Кто рыдала при просмотре "Войны Апокалипсиса"? Я рыдала при просмотре "Войны Апокалипсиса"!   
> Такой истерики у меня не было очень давно... На эмоциях родился этот фанфик. О том как Дэмиен помогает сошедшему с ума Дику и о том, через какие трудности ему придется пройти, что бы вернуть брата.

Ему повезло. И почему это произошло именно с ним, Дэмиен так и не смог понять до конца. Что остановило демона, разорвать его так же, как и других Титанов? Из под воды он наблюдал за тем, как стая монстров испаряется в черных от дыма небесах.   
Дэмиен впервые испытывал такой сильный страх за свою жизнь, но Бэтмен приказал ему выжить любой ценой. Неважно, что это будет, побег или предательство, но он должен выжить и вернуться в семью. Наверное, именно это обещание и заставило его спрятаться, выжидая окончания наступления.

Дохая, Робин кое как выполз на берег, выплевывая соленую воду, которая заполонила его организм. В глазах было мутно, от удара головой о скалы. Он полз на четвереньках в сторону Башни Титанов и тяжело дышал, улавливая отовсюду запах крови и внутренних органов. Ладонь погрузилась в какую то лужу и в носу отвратительно защипало. Второй рукой, Дэмиен протер глаза и увидел под собой зеленую полосатую шерсть.  
«Гар…» - в сердце защемило.

Его вырвало в ту же секунду.

Тело Зверя было разорванно на куски, в прямом смысле этого слова. Три его лапы, лежали дальше от плоти, а четвертой по близости не было. Дэмиен вспомнил крик Гарфилда, когда три демона окружили его и оторвали лапу. Тогда, они с Супербоем, смогли отвлечь внимание на себя, что бы Зверь спасся. Но, ему не удалось. Робин смотрел на изуродованное тело товарища, на чьих щеках запеклись дорожки слез вперемешку с кровью.

Дэмиен огляделся по сторонам в надежде отыскать кого ни будь живого, но в этом безумии не уцелел никто. Взгляд Уэйна остановился, на теле у груды камней. Сердце будто замерло, когда в луже крови, Дэмиен увидел своего брата.  
\- Дик! – Взревел парень и кинулся к нему, забыв о боли от нахлынувшего шока.

Он спотыкался о камни, падал, царапал лицо, но каждый раз поднимался, в надежде успеть к нему на помощь. Дэмиен упал рядом с телом Грейсона, кладя руки на его грудь. Тот не дышал. Слезы начинают бежать по щекам Робина, он дрожит, пытаясь удержать эмоции, но никакая сила не способно была сдержать его в этот момент. Он срывается на дикий крик, вжимаясь в Дика, отказываясь верить в произошедшее.

Его брат всегда был примером. Он мог найти выход из любой, казалось бы безвыходной ситуации. Он мог бежать вперед, когда в него стреляли и уворачиваться от любых ударов. Но сейчас, он лежал мертвый около Дэмиена. В груди зияла дыра от когтя демона. Грейсон защищал Дэмиена, когда это произошло, а сам Робин не смог сделать ничего в ответ. Он просто смотрел в оцепенении, как Дик упал на землю и огромный когти пронзили его сердце.  
\- Нет, нет… Нет! – рыдал Дэмиен прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дика – Только не ты. Не хочу, не хочу… Почему именно ты? Грейсон! – Спрашивал он в надежде услышать ответ, дрожа всем телом – Очнись… Пожалуйста…

Он провел так несколько минут, прежде чем пришло сознание. Дэмиен попытался унять дрожащее дыхание.   
\- Я знаю. Я знаю, что нужно делать. – Он снял свой плащ и закутал в него тело брата, прижимая ткань в груди, что бы сохранить хоть какое то количество крови.

«Я знаю, что нужно делать»

В детстве, Дэмиен собственными глазами видел, что может Яма Лазаря. Его дед обманывал смерть тысячи раз, еще до рождения внука. В те моменты, когда казалось, что всё, Расс Аль-Гула уже не спасти, он возвращался к жизни. Дэмиен надеялся, что Яма спасет и Дика.

...

Он погружает тело брата в зеленую воду. Оно стало невероятно тяжелым, кожа посинела, а от плоти уже начал исходить трупный запах. Дэмиен вернулся на берег, ожидая воскрешения Дика, не отводя взгляда от места, куда он погрузил тело. Он видел очертания черного костюма Грейсона, среди зеленой жидкости. Он наблюдал, за шевелением под водой, и если Дик очнется сразу побежит к нему.  
На Уэйна нахлынули теплые воспоминания о брате и о тех моментах, когда он вызволял его из передряг и спасал от смерти. Вспомнить хотя бы ту ситуацию с Пигом. Серийный маньяк, одержимый «улучшением» людей используя ужасные хирургические манипуляций...  
Дэмиен тоже умирал тогда, будучи похороненным заживо тем ублюдком, но Найтвинг пришел на помощь. Он всегда приходил…

Разнесся громкий рёв из горла выныривавшего Дика. Крик наполнил всю пещеру и заставил Дэмиена дернуться от неожиданности. Робин вскочил со своего места, готовясь броситься к брату, но его разъяренный вой, который больше походил на звериный, нежели на человеческий, заставил Уэйна остановиться. Дик кричал хватаясь за голову, метался на поверхности воды ища выход из дьявольской ямы. Он забирается на берег и падая на колени, начинает раздирать своё лицо, продолжая при этом неистово орать. Место на груди, где недавно была дыра, заросла не оставив после себя не следа, но сумасшедший Дик, принялся раздирать ногтями и ее. Он грыз зубами руки, бился головой об землю, драл лицо оставляя на коже кровавые раны.

Дэмиен опомнился, когда снова брызнула кровь:  
\- Дик! – Он рванул к нему – Дик, стой! – Спотыкается и близлежащий камень и падает прямо около Грейсона, хватая того за запястья, не позволяя навредить себе еще больше – Дик, успокойся! Приди в себя! Это я, Дэмиен.

После этих слов, Дик резко замолчал и уставился на парня, своими горящими зелеными глазами. Точно такими же как цвет Ямы Лазаря. Вдруг, он резко с криками набросился на Робина придавив его своим весом к земле. Дэмиен стиснул зубы, но продолжал крепко держать руки Дика, пока тот издавал звуки бешеного зверя.

\- Тц… прости, брат. – С этими словами он резко вырубил его ударом в шею, боком ладони.

Дик отключился и рухнул на него. Дэмиен выдохнул, приобняв брата обеими руками. Он уткнулся носом в его волосы, пытаясь учуять ранее исходивший трупный запах, но он исчез вместе с дырой в сердце. У Дэмиена получилось, он смог вернуть брата. Дик ожил.

Вместе с ассасинами, они соорудили небольшую комнату из мягких стен и пола. Сейчас Дик был невменяем и кто знает, какие увечья он может нанести себе в этом состоянии. Что бы обезопасить брата еще больше, Уэйн одел Дика в смирительную рубашку, которая должна была спасти его от причинения вреда самому себе, иначе Грейсон не оставит на теле и живого места.  
\- Что будете делать с ним теперь? – спросила Шива, наблюдая за Лидером.  
\- Я верну его. Это мой брат и я сделаю всё, что бы он стал прежним.

…

Спустя пару месяцев после возвращения Дика из мира мертвых, вопль доносившийся из его комнаты не прерывался. Патрулировавшие коридоры войны, докладывали Дэмиену, о постоянных попытках Грейсона вырваться из заточения. Он бился о стены, кричал и останавливался лишь тогда, когда от усталости не мог подняться на ноги. После пробуждения, все продолжалось с новой силой.

По несколько часов в день, Дэмиен проводил рядом с ним, сидел у дверей комнаты. Он понимал, что его брат не в себе и что его тело терпит изменения, но все равно продолжал верить, что Дик слышит и ощущает его присутствие. И значит ему нужна поддержка и знание того, что Дэмиен с ним в это трудное время.

Дэмиен часто плакал. Когда ему удавалось остаться с Диком наедине, слёзы текли сами собой. И всякий раз входя к брату и закрывая за собой дверь, он не мог сдерживать эмоции...

…

Дик не мог питаться сам. Когда ему впервые принесли тарелку с едой, он свирепо швырнул ее об стену. Тогда, все решили, что он просто не был голоден, но спустя неделю, когда его тело начало слабеть и он уже лежал не двигаясь, издавая слабые хрипы, словно раненый зверь, Дэмиен понял, что нужно брать дело в свои руки. Ведь он не мог потерять брата снова.

Прежде чем накормить Дика, его нужно успокоить.   
Уэйн использовал дротик с успокоительным, что бы Грейсон не вырывался и не мешал процедуре. Он ежедневно все делал сам, не позволяя никому другому прикасаться к брату. Прислоняя Грейсона к стене, Дэмиен садился рядом и использовал зонд для кормления, по трубкам которого отправлял в желудок брата пищу и воду. 

\- Вот и всё. – Закончив он вытащил зонд и коснулся ладонью щеки брата.   
Дик тихо рычал не переставая смотреть на Дэмиена своими ядовито-зелеными глазами. – Всё будет хорошо. Ты не можешь говорить со мной, но я знаю, ты слышишь меня и всё понимаешь. – Он убрал волосы со лба Дика и приложил к нему свой лоб прикрыв глаза. Дик часто делал так, когда Дэмиен болел в детстве, и это всегда успокаивало его.

…

\- Мастер, он опасен! Вы не можете идти к нему без брони! – Почти кричала Шива.  
\- Я не хочу ранить его – спокойно ответил Дэмиен, медленным шагом следуя по коридору, ведущему к камере Дика.  
\- Мастер, оставьте эту затею! – Она пыталась переубедить его, но тот не реагировал на ее слова.

Сегодня Дик вел себя спокойнее чем раньше и Уэйн решил воспользоваться этим шансом, что бы попробовать достучаться до брата. Воительница вновь попыталась остановить его, коснувшись плеча, когда тот уже был готов войти внутрь комнаты.  
\- Прошу Вас, подумайте…  
\- Считаешь, я не умею думать? – Рявкнул он и отшвырнул руку женщины. Отведя взгляд в сторону, когда Шива отступила на шаг, Дэмиен продолжил более спокойным голосом – Он единственный родной человек, который у меня остался. Я должен попытаться.

После этих слов, Дэмиен закрыл за собой дверь, приказав Леди Шиве уйти.

Дик сидел скривившись, спиной к двери. Из его горла вперемешку доносились хрипы и рычания. Дэмиен не хотел нарушать его покой, но и оставаться на месте тоже не мог.  
\- Дик… - прошептал он.  
Грейсон замолчал и резко повернулся на голос. В его взгляде пылала ненависть и это заставило Уэйна пошатнуться. Ему казалось, что Дик зол на него за то, что тот оживил его.

Дэмиен сглотнул, продолжив говорить, пользуясь его спокойствием.  
\- Это я, Дэмиен… – Он сделал маленький шаг к Дику.  
Грейсон рычал и скалил зубы, но с места не двигался.  
\- …Твой брат – выставил руки перед собой и приблизился еще на шаг.

В ту же секунду, Дик будто слетел с катушек и бросился на Дэмиена, однако он быстро отскочил в сторону и Грейсон впечатался лицом в мягкую стену. После, он попытался повторить нападение, но смирительная рубашка сковывающая его движения не позволяла ему быть таким искусным как раньше.

  
Спустя несколько попыток он выдохся и упал на пол, принявшись тяжело дышать. Дэмиен опустился на одно колено, оказавшись с Диком лицом к лицу. Уэйн с тоской смотрел на брата, не решаясь произнести и слова, что бы тот снова не начал «летать» по комнате и биться об стены.

Он потянул руку к его щеке, но не успел среагировать как вдруг, Дик с криком накинулся вперед и громко рыча, вцепился клыками в плечо Дэмиена. Уэйн взвыл, закинув голову от пронзившей боли и сжал зубы подавив свой крик. Он шипел, пока с его плеча, по груди стекала алая жидкость. На несколько секунд мир будто замедлился, посторонние звуки ушли, оставив лишь стук капель крови падающих на пол.

Дэмиен смог прийти в себя, когда Грейсон стиснул челюсти сильнее, причиняя младшему ужасную боль своими демоническими клыками.   
Но тот не оттолкнул его. Он приобнял брата за спину, а другую руку положил на его затылок, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Ему было больно, от разрывающих его плечо клыков, но он понимал, что Дик сейчас находится в более сильной агонии чем он сам.

\- Всё хорошо… - тяжело вздохнул Дэмиен, поглаживая брата по голове и изредка шипя от колющей боли.   
Дик не расслабляя челюсти, продолжая рычать, а когда кровь попадала ему в рот, он сглатывал ее. Дэмиен крепко обнимал брата. Впервые за долгие месяцы, он мог быть к нему на столько близок, что не хотел отпускать лишая себя этого момента.

\- Дик, я обещаю. Я верну тебя…


End file.
